


Valentine

by beastieboys



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, though i hope it's not ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: A snippet of Jake and Enoch's Valentines Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya !! this fic is a gift for @bubblefairy/@100percentanime4life as part of the mphfpc movie fandom gift exchange we did for v-day on my tumblr (@hollowheart) !!! i hope you like it mmy friend and i hope everyone else likes it too!! sorry its kinda short......still working on that au fic and some other things! love u all!!

The morning faded in around Jacob at the touch of soft lips on his own.

“Good morning, fuck face.” said Enoch, smiling down at him as he opened his eyes, the world unblurring until Jacob could focus on Enoch’s dark irises.

“Morning, babe.” Jake replied. 

Enoch just smiled, leaning on an elbow to look down at his boyfriend. His other hand moved from where it was hidden behind his back.

“I brought you a gift. If you don’t like it, shut up.” Enoch mumbled.

The box was small and fit between the boys’ intertwined forms. Jacob’s eyes lit up, their blue much like the morning sky outside, and he took the box in both hands. The ribbon untied easily, leaving only the top to be removed. Jacob took the top away and pulled out a carefully braided bracelet, made from what looked like homemade rope.

“Did you make this?” Jacob asked, admiring the bracelet.

“Maybe.” Enoch replied, his expression very hard, but it couldn’t mask the fact that his cheeks were steadily reddening.

Jacob slipped the bracelet on gently. It fit almost perfectly, only a smidge too big. Though, in Enoch’s defense, Jake’s wrists are thin, brittle, even. 

“I love it.” Jacob said, holding his hand out to let the sunlight catch it. Not as much sun does as Jake would have liked, for Enoch’s high shelves blocked the window from the bed.

“I put a little worm heart in it, so it can move.” Enoch replied, trying to cover a laugh at his own words.

“Well? Show me then.” Jacob instructed, sitting up in bed.

Enoch followed suit, pushing himself up from his elbow. He took Jacob’s braceleted hand and held it close to his mouth. He whispered into the ropey material, his voice soft and hoarse like television static in another room. The bracelet began to wiggle on Jacob’s arm, making him jerk. Enoch laughed.

“Isn’t it strange?” Enoch asked, holding his sides.

“I’d go a step further and say it’s quite...peculiar.” Jacob grinned, looking from the bracelet up to Enoch just in time for him to give the most hate-filled look he could muster. 

“Your puns are not welcome here.” Enoch said, pointing for Jacob to leave his room. Jacob merely laughed.

Enoch leaned forward and connected his lips to Jake’s. It had taken Enoch a while to be as comfortable kissing Jake as he was, so Jake was grateful for every tender kiss he received. Enoch threaded his fingers through Jake’s soft hair and leaned him backward towards Enoch’s pillows. The bracelet stopped moving as now Enoch had something more important to focus on. Jake smiled into the kiss and held back a snort when he felt Enoch’s teeth as he kissed aimlessly with his mouth. 

Enoch kissed down Jacob’s jaw until he reached his neck. He trailed his kisses off and laid down beside Jacob, bunching the covers around himself, stealing some from Jake.

“Share the warmth, dickwad.” Jacob muttered, yanking the sheets back his way.

“Shut up, asshole.” Enoch replied. He didn’t make an attempt to retrieve the blankets. 

Jake snuggled back into Enoch’s reluctant embrace. All was quiet in Enoch’s room, though the sounds of movement downstairs provided a light ambience that Jacob thoroughly appreciated. He felt at peace. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Enoch.” Jacob said, turning his head to kiss Enoch on his mouth once more. Enoch returned the sentiment. They pulled away, and Enoch’s eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s Valentines Day?” 


End file.
